Kimberly and Tommy  the truth behind the letter
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy have always ben known as the Original Power Couple. But when Florida an accident and jealousy tears them apart, will their relationship survive even when the reason is known? If i owned the rangers, tommy and kim never wouldve broken up
1. The accident

A young, petite woman sat on her bed brushing her long, slightly curly, soft, caramel colored hair. Satisfied, she slid a soft pink headband into it and got up from her bed, smoothing out her sundress of the same color. Upon nearing her mirror she closely investigated the rims of her doe-brown eyes for any redness that might tell of the fact that she had been crying. She picked up her bags and left the room. And so, Kimberly Hart closed the door to her dorm room at the training facility, the thud of the door, and the bandages around her wrist, elbow and knee reminding her that this was the end of her gymnastics career.

_Flashback_

Kimberly sat down in the rest area of the gym, patting a towel along her face and neck, wiping off the sweat that clung there from her recent practice of her gymnastics floor routine.

"Hey Kim," a sickeningly sweet voice said. The voice belonged to John DiMilo, a tall, dark-haired male gymnast, who was a crazy teen with and out-of-control crush on Kimberly. "So what time am I picking you up for our date tonight?"

"How about a quarter to never?" she shot back angrily, scoffing at how unabashed John was to be saying such outrageous things.

"Ooooh, harsh. Is that any way to talk to a guy who knows some stuff about you and your friends that I can tell at any minute?" he asked rhetorically, before turning and stalking off.

She pondered this recent development as she made her way over to the uneven bars. As she started her routine, she thought about what he had said. "Does he know about the Power Rangers?" She asked herself worriedly, as she flipped between the bars and through the air.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, she failed to notice her hands growing sweatier and more slippery by the second. She reached for the higher of the two uneven bars and felt her hands hit it, before slipping off the bar. The momentum of the sudden slip caused her body to come crashing down to the floor with more force and speed than usual. She landed hard on the mat and felt blasts of pain in her right arm and left leg before her eyes and ears failed her and dragged her down into oblivion.

_**2 Days Later**_

"Kimberly" a soft, melodic, beautiful, female voice called. "Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the faces of Dulcea, protector of Phaedos, and a fully formed Zordon, her old ranger mentor.

"Zordon!" She exclaimed. "Dulcea! What happened? Where am I? Why am I here? HUH?" She rambled on without pausing for breath.

"Shh, shh," Dulcea tried to calm the young gymnast. "Be calm, my young crane. All will be explained in due time."

"Young crane?" She asked confused. But I gave up the power of the Ninjetti didn't I?"

"Indeed you did." Zordon told her. "However, the power of the crane was never truly Katherine's to control. Her Ninjetti animal spirit isn't the pink crane but the – "

"The silver cat." Kimberly interrupted in a whisper. She always had had a knack for figuring out peoples Ninjetti animal spirits."

"Exactly," Zordon said. "When you gave Katherine your Power Coin, the power of the Ninjetti remained with you, although you were unable to control a zord, or morph into full ranger gear. When Katherine received the Zeo ranger powers, full control of the Ninjetti spirit of the crane returned to you, because Katherine was never meant to control the power of the Ninjetti. You Kimberly are still the Crane."

"Okay great. So where am I and what am I doing here?"

"Where you are is the question you must answer for yourself." Dulcea told her.

Kimberly looked around and saw that she was in a wood. In the distance she saw the Youth Center. "We're back in Angel Grove!" She muttered in surprise.

"That we are," Dulcea said.

"But doesn't that mean that if we walk in there, that people will see us?"

"Not at all my dear Crane," Zordon replied. "We can see and hear them, but no one will be able to know we are there."

"We have to get inside fast," Dulcea said. "The reading is going to start soon."

AN: Hey all, this is my first ever story so please be nice but remember I accept all constructive criticism so if you will criticize, do so lightly!


	2. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story other than John DiMilo, and Claire and Sarah Campbell. Any resemblance to real people and/or fictional characters in other books stories and movies is purely coincidental and is not intentional.

The group walked in just in time to see Adam receive a letter for Tommy that was supposedly from Kimberly. While Zordon and Dulcea remained at the door, Kimberly walked in, following Adam to the equipment where Tommy was lifting weights. She looked over his shoulder as Adam read the letter aloud.

"A brother?" she thought to herself as she walked back to the door, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't think of him as a brother. And what other guy? There is no other guy!"

She approached Dulcea and Zordon. Looking up at them, tears shining in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, she saw her tears mirrored in Dulcea's eyes. The falcon and the crane – broken up? It didn't seem possible – until now that is.

"Now do you see why we brought you here?" Zordon asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes but I do have one question. Is this real or is it all happening inside my head?"

"Well of course it's happening inside your head but why on earth should that mean this isn't real?" Zordon replied.

"Huh?"

"You are dreaming, young crane" Dulcea told her. "However the events happening now, in this Youth Center, really are happening at this very moment. In body, you are unconscious in Florida, but in soul, you are in Angel Grove."

"How is that possible?"

"Magic." Dulcea stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oooookay – So what exactly do I do know?"

Zordon was about to respond when Ernie's voice interrupted him.

"Hey guys," he called out to Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Billy and Tanya (Tommy had left). "Come check this out."

As the group walked up to the television set, Ernie turned up the volume.

"…And in other news, at a hospital in Florida, a citizen of Angel Grove, gymnast Kimberly Hart has yet to awaken from an accident on the uneven bars that took place two days ago at the training center where Hart was practicing her routine for the Pan Global games.

"A rookie in professional competition, Hart has competed in many competitions here in Angel Grove, the most well-known one recently being a competition against Stone Canyon, in which she scored a 9.8, achieving first place alongside competitor Shana Hilton, who also had an over- all score of 9.8. Miss Hart, although a rookie, was America's best hope for the gold in the competition, but is now unable to compete due to severe injuries in her wrist, elbow, and knee. We now take you live to Florida where Jackson is with Kimberly's roommates Sarah and Claire Campbell. Jackson?"

The camera cut to a tall man with dark hair in a black suit standing next to 2 dark skinned girls both with black hair. The one on the right was wearing a yellow leotard and the one on the left was wearing a blue leotard. "Thank you Todd. I'm here in front of the training compound with the roommates of Miss Hart, Sarah and Claire Campbell. How close are the two of you to Kimberly?"

"Umm," The one on the right said.

"Oh that's Sarah by the way. The one on the left is Claire." Adam said.

"How did you know that," Billy asked.

"Oh those are Aisha's cousins," Rocky said. "We've met them a bunch of times."

"She's like our sister," Sarah was saying.

"It's actually a bit ironic. She went from being our cousin's roommate to being our roommate," Claire said.

"Any message for the people back in Angel Grove?"

"Yes in fact we do," Sarah said. "Alright so I have a huge list of people that better get their butts down here to see Kim."

"She means WE have a huge list," Claire said. "That list includes: Jason Lee Scott, Zachary Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, and our own dear cousin Aisha Campbell. Guys I don't know why you aren't here but if you're listening…"

"Get down here now." Sarah said. "As for everyone else in Angel Grove, I don't care what religion you are. I know all of you have been touched by the greatness that is Kimberly Hart. Please send your prayers to whatever god you believe in. One of them has to be real. Just please, help someway. She's in a really bad state. They downplayed her injuries a lot. She also got her back hurt and we don't know if it will ever heal right. So just, please…" She trailed off and started crying.

"Well there you have it. I don't know but if I was them I would go. Back to you Todd," Jackson said.

Back in the Youth Center, everyone was staring at the TV screen even after it was over.

Tanya just looked confused. Who exactly was Kimberly?

"Umm Kat," She whispered. "Who is Kimberly?"

"Kim is the original pink," Kat whispered back. "I met her when I first moved to Angel Grove, back when I was still under that evil spell. I nearly killed her, but she's so kind and sweet that she was the first to forgive me for everything I had done under the spell."

"Rocky, Aisha and I met her while we were in town for a ninja competition," Adam said. "Eventually, when we transferred to Angel Grove, she became one of our closest friends."

Billy gulped audibly. "I met Kim when I was 5. She was, along with Jason, Trini and Zack, the only one not to make fun of me for the way I talked and my anti-social tendencies. I think that even though Trini was always the one to explain what I was saying, Kimberly was the only one who truly understood me. She always knew what I was saying, and knew the words I used even if she didn't show it. I think she might have been psychic the amount that she knew about us. She never let anyone hurt us, emotionally or physically. She actually quit a club because Aisha wasn't allowed in." Billy broke off and was choked up with sobs. "I can't believe something like this would happen to someone like her!" He managed to choke out. Then sudden realization dawned on his face. "I have to get down there." And without another word he stood up to find an abandoned corner and teleported to the command center.

Kim looked at them with sadness in her eyes. 'So that's really what they think of me?' she thought. 'Aww! They love me! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Wow I'm freaking out. Not good! MAYDAY MAYDAY! HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM! I'M GOING CRAZY!' She walked back to Dulcea and Zordon with a maniacal look in her eyes. "How do I get back?" She asked frantically.

"Close your eyes and find your center," Dulcea said. Kim immediately did just that. Pretty soon she found herself sinking off into oblivion.

**3 Days Later**

Kim slowly opened her eyes to find Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Aisha standing around her bed.

"Hey girl!" Aisha said softly, moving Kim's hair away from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Kim said. "My wrist and elbow and knee are kinda throbbing too. Can't even feel my back." Kim yawned.

"That makes sense," Zack said. "You did-"

"I know what happened," Kim interrupted him. "I had some sort of out of body experience. I don't know. It was weird. But I found out. Oh and Dulcea says hi."

Billy lifted an eyebrow. "Umm, OK. I have something for you, by the way." And he pulled 2 envelopes out of his bag.

Kim opened the first one.

Dear Kimberly,

Hey it's Adam.

And Rocky!

Don't forget about me! Hey Beautiful.

We heard about your fall. Really hope that you are OK!

Ditto that. Hey get better soon for us OK?

We all really miss you. I miss you. I wish I could be there with you when you wake up but unfortunately I'm stuck in Angel Grove because of stupid evil aliens trying to take over.

Could they be any more unoriginal?

Not a chance Adam. Miss you lots Kim!

Can't wait to see you again. I love you.

Aww Tommy don't go all sappy on us!

I'll do what I want Rocky!

Cut it out guys! See you soon! Luv ya!

Ditto!

Ditto times a million.

Missing you bunches!

Love,

Frog Prince

Ape man

Falcon Lord Oh fearless leader! Shut up Rocky!

Kim laughed and reached for the next letter. Wordlessly, Billy handed it over.

Dear Kimberly,

Hey beautiful. I have so much to tell you. First of all you should know that I recently got a letter that allegedly came from you. We went to Zordon and he found out that the letter wasn't actually from you but from some guy named John DiMilo. I don't know who he is but be careful around him. He seems dangerous.

I love you so much Kim. I love you so much it hurts. This is what you mean to me –

YOU ARE:

The peanut to my butter

The star to my burst

The crane to my falcon

The power to my ranger

The pop to my tart

The best to my friend

The soul to my mate

The love of my life

The one I can't live without

Kim I miss you. I really do. I love you so much and I can't wait for you to come home for a visit. Who knows? Maybe we'll defeat all the various evil aliens and robots soon and I'll be able to come see you.

I love love love love love love love love love love love love you with all my heart and soul.

Love,

Your whiteknight, your tiger, your green dragon, your hero, your prince in white, green and red, your love,  
your guy, your one and only Tommy

Kim had tears rolling down her cheeks now.

"They made sure to corner me before I teleported here," Billy said. "They said sorry that they couldn't be here, because they really wish they could but unfortunately 'Those evil, take over the world obsessed villains will never stop trying to take over the world.' Rocky's words, not mine."

Kim looked up at everyone, smiling through her tears. "I really do have the best friends in the world don't I?"

"Yes you do. Don't you ever doubt that." Trini said.

"Yeah and next time we do something that annoys you – and we all know there will be a next time," Zack said. "Remember when you said that instead of trying to kill us OK?"

"Zack you totally just ruined the moment," Aisha said.

Zack just shrugged.

"Hey," Jason said to Kim. "Don't you ever scare us like that again! Alright?"

"It's not my fault!" Kim exclaimed indignantly. "It's all because of that stupid powder that doesn't ever last!"

"I know that. I was kidding."

"So was I. I mean it wasn't really my fault or anyone's fault for that matter. I just… oh whatever!" Kim sighed. "I'm really glad you guys are here. I love you guys. And everyone in Angel Grove… I just love all of you."

**END FLASHBACK**

AN – Ok so heres chapter 2 I am sooo sorry I took soo long to upload but I lost the notebook this was in so I'm making it up from scratch trying to stick to the original plan as much as possible. The next chapter will be in Kimberly's POV.


	3. home

AN – SO here's chapter 3. Hope you like it. BTW – Both this story and my Once a Ranger story have the same family tree although the only thing that really pertains to this story is the names of Kim's siblings and nieces and nephews. Her siblings by birth in order of birth are Jacob "Jake" Hart, Percy Brandon Hart, Isabella "Bella" Marie Cullen (Yes I took names from Twilight please don't kill me!), Alice Rose Hale, Karone "Kari" (pronounced Carrie) Elizabeth Hart and Andros "Andy" Kenneth Hart (Kari and Andy are from PRiS I think) who's Kim's twin brother (got the idea from a Fanfic I read a while ago and loved it so the idea isn't mine), then there's Jacob's wife Piper, Percy's wife Annabeth (Yes that's from Percy Jackson and the Olympians), Isabella's husband Edward (obviously) Alice's husband Jasper and Andros's wife Ashley (again obvious – haha look now I'm using Harry Potter quotes! – Hermione said that in the fourth movie). Serena, Emily and Antonio (PRS) are Jacob's kids and Emily and Antonio are fraternal twins. Connor (PRDT) is Bella's son and Madison and Vida from PRMF and Justin from Turbo are Percy's kids. Then Kira (PRDT) is Kim's stepsister and Andrew Hartford from PROO is her mother's brother. None of them are rangers yet though. Obviously considering the fact that this is still in the time of Zeo. Hope you like the story!

KIMS POV

I sighed and walked into the elevator to meet Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Aisha outside in the parking lot. I got there to see Jason, Zack and Billy loading my 12 pink duffels and suitcases into the back of Jason's truck and then covering them with a big tarp. Jason caught sight of me and doubled over in laughter, dropping his edge of the tarp.

I just stared at him, offended. "I'm sorry!" Jason said. "It's just, it's really comforting to know that you haven't changed a bit! Still packing like you were going to need every single thing you came across."

I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed into my car. Aisha climbed in next to me and Trini got in the back. I turned and saw Zack, Billy and Jason getting into the truck. I started my car and Jason did the same. We drove out of the parking lot to the airport.

When we reached the airport, and finally got all the luggage checked (TOTALLY NOT MY FAULT!) and got through security, we sat down by the gate and pulled out some things to do. Billy pulled out a copy of War and Peace, Trini started on an old battered copy of To Kill a Mockingbird that I swear she has had since we read it in the 7th grade, Aisha worked on some weird needlepoint, Jason read The Outsiders (him? Reading? Really?) and Zack kicked back and pulled out a CD player from which I could distinctly hear Aerosmith.

"HEY ZACK!" I said. When he looked up at me I motioned for him to lower the volume. He smiled sheepishly and obliged.

Just then, inspiration struck. I pulled out a notebook and started writing.

**HOME**

I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain

Well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
Not running from  
No I think you've got me all wrong  
Don't regret this life I chose for me  
Well these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
I'm going home

The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best girl or friend for you  
But your love remains true  
And I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try

Well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
Not running from  
No I think you've got me all wrong  
Don't regret this life I chose for me  
Well these places and these faces are getting old

Be careful what you wish for  
Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
And then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for  
Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all Yeah

Well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
Not running from  
No I think you got me all wrong  
Don't regret this life I chose for me  
Well these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
I'm going home

I finished writing just as a voice blared over the intercom.

"Now boarding Flight 1425 to Angel Grove!"

We all gathered our things and boarded the plane. I sat in the window seat with Aisha in the middle and Trini in the aisle. Jason, Zach and Billy were in the row behind us, Jason behind me, Zach behind Trini and Billy behind Aisha. I quickly settled down and as soon as the plane was in the sky, fell fast asleep.

AN- Another chapter done! Next up – REUNION! You figure that one out.


	4. REUNION!

AN- Here it is! Another one! Hope you enjoy. BTW – I'm really sorry but don't get used to the quick updates (well not really quick but quicker than 7 months). I've got finals and I have an ultimatum – do well on all finals and see midnight premeire of Harry Potter 7 part 2 and maybe see How to succeed in business without trying with Daniel Radcliffe! Way important right? BTW again- Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Please more! They are like chips! I can't have just a few! PLEASE REVIEW!

I was woken up by Jason leaning over my seat and blowing a stream of hot air into my face.

"HEY!" I exclaimed once I awoke. "EWW GROSS!" I quickly pushed his face back and it hit the seat back of the seat in front of me. The momentum from that brought him swinging over my seat and crashing upside down into my lap, his head in the area between my shins and the seat in front of me.

He groaned. "When did you get so strong?" He said into my legs.

"Always was sweetie pie!"

Aisha and Trini quickly scrambled into the aisle so that Jason could get out. He swung his legs into Aisha's vacant seat and pulled his head up, then scrambled into the aisle as well.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"Uhh, cause we landed!" Aisha said. I looked out the window and saw that we indeed had landed.

"I slept for 7 hours?"

"Pretty much," Jason said. "Would've been longer if not for my superior dragon fire breath!"

"Shut up Jason."

We exited the plane and made our way through the airport to the baggage claim. When we got there I noticed a very tall, muscular figure in a white denim jacket, black jeans and black sneakers facing away from us with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. I gasped and started running. The figure turned around just in time to catch me and hold me close.

"Tommy," I muttered as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Kim," He whispered in my ear as he held me with one had behind my neck and the other around my waist. "I missed you so much." He pulled back to look at me. "I love you."

"I love you too. So you knew I was coming?"

"Well, no. Jason told me that he, Trini, Zach, Aisha and Billy were coming home and that they had a surprise. Now I know the surprise was you."

"AWW HOW SWEET!" Trini gushed as the others walked up to us.

"Get a room!" Zack called out… then gave a sharp cry of pain as Trini smacked his arm.

"DON'T YOU RUIN THEIR REUNION!" She said angrily.

I slid back down to the floor and laughed. Then I spotted a huge load of pink on one of the luggage carousels. "Hey guys – I found my luggage!"

Everyone laughed as Tommy and I ran to grab the bags before they disappeared. When Jason, Trini, Zack and Aisha got their luggage (Billy shared one of Zack's bags) we ran out into the parking lot to find my car and Jason's truck being unloaded from the shipment tow truck.

"When they say fast," Billy said. "They mean fast!"

After loading the luggage into the back of Jason's tuck, Tommy said "Come on, let's go to the Youth Center. That's where everyone else is and I really want to see their faces when I get back with a little more pink than intended."

I laughed and dug my keys out my bag. I tossed them to Aisha and climbed into the passenger seat of Tommy's car. Tommy just shook his head and climbed into the driver's seat. Starting the car, he pulled out and started for the Youth Center, Aisha, Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy following them, the guys in the truck and the girls in my car.

I stretched out and smiled, then pulled my song book back out of my bag and started writing down lyrics to a new song.

**Our Song**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around turn the radio down  
He says Baby is something wrong  
I say nothing  
I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song

And he said  
CHOURUS  
Our son is the slammin screen door  
Sneaking out late tapping on your window  
When you on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mamma don't know  
Our song is the way you live  
The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home  
Before I said Amen  
Asking god if he  
Could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after  
Everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
I'd been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway  
Well on my way to my loving bed  
I almost didn't notice  
All the roses  
And the note that said

CHOROUS

I'd heard every album  
Listened to the radio  
Waiting for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

CHOROUS

I finally came back to reality when Tommy pulled up in front of the Youth Center and looked over my shoulder at what I was writing.

"That's really good," He said.

"Thanks."

I unbuckled and moved to open my door. Tommy kissed my cheek and then unbuckled too, getting out of the car and moving to my side, opening the door for me before I had a chance to myself. I packed my notebook away, grabbed my bag and took hold of the hand Tommy held out to me.

After he locked the doors, I took a deep breath.

'Well' I thought. 'Here goes nothing'

And I pushed open the door to the Youth Center to find…

AN- WHAT! WHAT'D SHE FIND. You're probably all yelling at me now but you'll know once I know! Sorry for the cliffie but I really want to get this updated before I have to go! BTW – the song from last chapt. Was home by Daughtry and this one was Our Song by Taylor Swift. Belongs to them not me!

Here's to hoping I update soon! Hope you enjoyed that one! See you next time on Kimberly and Tommy: The Truth behind the letter!


	5. DELAYS

AN: Hello peeps of the world! Finally chapter 5!

Tommy and I walked into the Youth Center his arm around my waist. What I found there surprised me out of my wits.

It was Bulk. Kissing Carmen Santiago- otherwise known as knock-out bombshell, girl voted most likely to be a model in our sophomore yearbook.

I looked on in shock. Tommy looked at me, then followed my gaze to Bulk and Carmen then turned back to me, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry!" He said. "I forgot to tell you – Bulk started sating her a couple weeks ago. We all warned him not to – you've seen the guys she usually goes out with! – but he insisted and so far she is playing the part of the model loving girlfriend very well."

I tried to process what he was saying as I kept watching them. Carmen usually dated guys that had a very promising future as an EXTREMLEY famous athlete or guys good looking enough to be Greek gods in action flicks. Bulk had to be anything but. Maybe this was a sign that Carmen was seeing beauty on the inside not the outside. On second thought… Bulk having beauty on the inside is not a concept I am familiar with – and I've known him since Kindergarten! Maybe Carmen is looking for someone compatible with her! Or she's just playing with Bulk's affections. Oooooh I swear if she does anything of the sort I will hex her into oblivion! And don't think I won't find a way to do that!

I was jerked from my thoughts by a curly haired figure in green having a spar with a guy that was wearing a blue outfit and had short brown hair. Then I noticed a blonde girl in pink talking to a dark skinned girl in yellow at a table. A smile broke out over my face when the boys sparring made their way over to the table the girls were at. Perfect! They will all be there for the big unveiling!

I felt, rather than saw the Billy, Aisha Jason, Trini and Zack walk in. I held Tommy's arm and walked backwards towards them, pulling Tommy with me. I stumbled and felt pain shoot up in my knee when it bent awkwardly because of the slip up but I kept walking.

"Go in front of me," I whispered to everyone else. They did what I asked and I crouched a little lower and stayed as close as I could to Tommy and Jason's backs, hiding myself from view.

"Now go on and greet them as you normally would but don't let them know I'm here. Just say something like 'We have a surprise' or something like that and then I'll come out from behind you guys."

They obeyed and walked up to the table that Adam, Tanya, Kat and Rocky were sitting at.

"HEY!" Aisha said.

"Aisha!" Everyone cried. "Billy!" Then they noticed Jason, Trini and Zack standing there and everyone except Adam and Rocky stopped, looking on in confusion. The 2 boys just went on to exclaim the other three names. Hugs were exchanged.

"Tanya, Kat," Billy said. "This is Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor, red, yellow and black" He added on the colors at the end in an undertone. "They are the originals." He was still talking lowly. Then he turned to Jason, Trini and Zack. "This is Tanya Sloan and Katherine Hillard." Then he lowered his voice again. "Kat took over for Kim and Tanya for Aisha."

The red, black, pink and 2 yellow rangers shook hands.

"By the way," Billy said. "we have a surprise for you guys."

I was about to make myself known when the communicators beeped.

"Sorry!" Kat said. "Maybe you can give us the surprise later!"

"Sure!" Aisha said.

Tommy and the other Zeo rangers left fo the Command Center. When they left I straightened up and sighed. Guess I'll have to wait a little longer to make myself known!

AN: Haha! I'll bet you all thought there would be the complete reunion now huh? Sorry but it's really late and I have finals tomorrow! Just wanted to upload this chapter before I fell asleep. I wouldn't be this tired if my dad didn't get pepsi max, which yes is calorie and sugar free but is also heavily loaded in CAFFEINE which I am totally not used to! I'm sooo tired and tomorrow I'll have such a headache from caffeine deprivation but what else was I supposed to drink? Water from an old seltzer bottle that had been sitting in my bag all day and was gross and disgusting and warm? Oh well! Better than dehydration! I'm so proud right now! I've actually been updating!

Who else was freaked out by the Bulk and Carmen part of the story? I swear I had no idea the story was going to end up that way but as someone great once said (And don't ask me who that was because I don't remember) "Writing a story is like driving a car at night, you can only see as far as the headlights" Which I'll take to mean you might have some of it planned out but after you have the main idea going, the story just takes a life of its own.

Please REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and provide a destrssifier from final studying! Thanks to everyone who did review and please do so again!


	6. stupid coniving aliens

AN: Hands up if you hate exams! Okay lets see that's – wait a minute! I can't see you guys! See? This is what studying does to a person! Oh if only there was no such thing as tests! That would make life so much easier don't cha think? I was right btw! Major headache but I promised I would be good and update more often (at least I promised myself that!) so here ya go! Chapter 6- I think I keep forgetting what chapter Im up to. Yup it's chapter 6! Hope ya enjoy! And hope your Mondays aren't as annoying as mine are!

Tommy's POV

I was mad – wait super mad – wait! Ultra mega super uber-mad! What is up with evil space robots and aliens attacking when I'm trying to spend time with my girlfriend! Seriously not cool!

It ended up being a teddy bear who's only power was to squeeze a person and trap them (and even then it had to get it's arm around the person first) and to shoot buttons from its eyes. Not even giant buttons just plain normal sized buttons that you would see on a pair of pants! I mean come on that has got to be about the lamest monster around! It's officially official! The only purpose of these monsters is to stop us from having a good time. The monster was so lame that if we had left it alone, the citizens of Angel Grove could probably defeat it without any trouble. But unfortunately Zordon would never let us do anything of the sort. Stupid unwritten rules!

Anyway, as predicted we defeated that lame excuse for a monster in like 3 minutes flat. We didn't even have to morph. As it turned out, Kat had a swiss army knife in her pocket. She pulled it out and ran up to the monster, cutting a deep gash into its velvety stomach and in its arm. Then we jumped on top of the bear and started pulling out its stuffing. We teleported back to the command center and took the giant teddy bear with us. The others went to their various houses, as it was getting late. I had something to discuss with Alpha.

AN- I kinda just needed to get that out of the way so this chapter is kinda short. More of a delve into Tommy's mind than an actual chapter. Maybe the next one will be better!


	7. i love teddy bears!

AN – Chapter 7. It's more like the missing half to chapter 6! So technically its chapter 6 and a half.

Kim POV

Jason, Aisha, Zack, Billy, Trini and I sat in the Youth Center with our smoothies ("On the house" Ernie had said as he presented us with them when we sat at a table to wait for the others to return. He had seen us walk in and made us our favorites. "For the return of some of my favorite customers.") as we waited for Tommy and everyone else to return.

Suddenly, I caught a red light materialize from the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Tommy enter the Youth Center with a brown adorable teddy bear that was even taller than he was. As he approached, I noticed that it was stitched up in its stomach and its arm.

"This was the monster we had to fight," Tommy said. "When we beat it I convinced Alpha to drain the magic from it. Then I stuffed the stuffing back into it and stitched it back up. Here." He held the bear out for me to take. "A proper welcome home present."

I smiled. Even when the gift used to be a monster, the gifts he gave were so sweet. I gladly accepted the giant bear… and was nearly crushed under its weight. As it was I was pushed onto the ground with the giant 6 foot 6 bear on top of me. I couldn't help it. The bewilderment on my friends faces added to the fact that evil space aliens couldn't do what a giant teddy bear could… it was too much. I cracked up while trying to struggle my way out from underneath the bear.

I heard other laughs join in mine. Then I got pissed.

"Yes I know it's all very amusing," I said, annoyed. "The most kick- butt girl to ever set foot in AGHS, the girl who took on a college wrestler in the first grade – and won mind you – is stuck underneath a giant teddy bear. Now if anyone would be so kind as to GET THE FREAKING THING OFF OF ME BEFORE I HURT SOMEONE!"

Immediately everyone sobered up. Jason pulled the bear off of me and Tommy offered his hand to pick me up. I gladly slid my own hand into his palm and allowed him to assist me in the process of standing up, which took quite a while as he was straining not to start laughing again.

"Oh shut up!" I said, disgruntled. "You know I hate it when a stuffed animal gets the better of me."

And that was all it took for the floodgates to break and all the boys with the exception of Billy to start cracking up again. I slapped each of them hard on the arm, then wrapped my arms around the bears lower half and hefted him up, nearly falling over again before regaining my balance and grabbing my bag from the table.

I walked in a dignified (or as close to dignified as one can get when holding a 6"6 bear) manner out of the Youth Center and to the parking lot. I heard the others follow behind. I got into my car with Aisha and Trini as Billy went with Tommy and my bear into Tommy's jeep and Jason and Zack got into the truck. After dropping off the girls, Billy and Zack at their homes, Jason and Tommy followed me to my mother's old home, which was currently being inhabited my soon to be engaged sister Alice who had bought it from her while I was in Florida. Jason, Tommy and I grabbed as much stuff as we could (which meant I had the bear and my carryon and the boys were carrying or trying to carry 6 bags each.) Then we hauled up the stairs and let ourselves in.

"Kimberly?" I heard a light, melodic voice call out. A woman with short black hair and sharp, pixie like features stepped into the room. My sister, or one of them at least. Alice.

"Oh Kim thank god you're OK!" And she ran up and embraced me

AN: YAY FOR HALF ASLEEP WRITING! It is now nearly midnight and I am exhausted. I feel like I'm already half asleep so sorry for any mistakes! Good…night…*SNORE* *SNORE*… just kidding I don't snore but I do *yawns* yawn a lot. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	8. home sweet home

AN: Hello people! Who's excited for Harry Potter? I can't wait for it! I'm looking forward to it soooo much! BTW- an idea in this chapter came from a friend of mine, navzzzzz (that's with 5 Z's people) who just made her fanfiction account today. She is a Warriors Fanfic writer. If any of you are Warriors fans, tell me in a review and I'll try to let you know when she starts posting her story! But for right now, here's the chapter!

**KIM POV**

I was being squashed by my tiny, pixie like sister. Well not really her, but she hugged me before I had the chance to put down my bear (Speaking of, it needs a name… hmmmmm…..) so she was squashing the bear into me. If it was only me she was squeezing then I wouldn't be, you know, squashed, but…

When she finally released me, she rushed over to Jason and Tommy and grabbed a bag each from them. They all trudged up the stairs to my room.

My room isn't exactly a room. When my brother Andy moved in with my dad, we knocked down the wall separating the two sides of the attic (which made our rooms) and converted Andy's side of the attic into a living area for my friends and me to chill. My side was very pink. Pink wallpaper, tons of Harry Potter posters and figurines, other random posters, an entire corner filled with stuffed animal, my desk in another corner with my laptop and a bunch of other writing things, and a huge bookshelf filled with a bunch of my favorite novels. And a bunch of magazines. And some school books. But mostly novels. (WHAT! I'M SMART! I actually do read. Actually I read more than Billy does. Well, actually… I read more novels than Billy. Billy reads more textbooks and stuff. I'm not only the shopaholic valley girl everyone thinks I am!) My bed was basically two king sized beds facing sideways that were pushed together and had a huge curtain surrounding it and it had a pink bedspread and a bunch of fluffy pink pillows, and a few of my favorite stuffed animals neatly arranged on the bed. From the ceiling extended a television. My night table stood beside my bed, on which a pink lamp and a radio alarm clock rested. A pair of double doors on the wall led to an atrium that led to my mall sized closet. (Think London's closet on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.) The living area had a couple couches, a big squashy arm chair and a couple beanbag chairs that faced a television that moved down out of the ceiling. Nearby was a cabinet filled with a bunch of DVD's and CD's. A sound system brightened up the wall. Next to the sound system was a door that lead to a bathroom and on the opposing wall was a mini kitchen – more like a bar with snacks and drinks in a fridge.

Jason, Tommy and Alice put my bags on one of the couches.

"Thanks guys," I said tiredly. I yawned loudly. Even though I had slept for 7 hours on the plane I was exhausted. I dumped my bear on my bed and my carry- on next to it. I turned to Alice. "We'll catch up tomorrow kay?" I told her. She nodded. "Sorry I'm just so exhausted." Then I looked at Jason and Tommy. "Good night guys." I gave Jason a hug and then he and Alice left the room, Alice heading to her room and Jason back to his truck to wait for Tommy. (They had dropped off Tommy's car at his house earlier.)

I wrapped my arms around Tommy's muscular waist and put my head on his chest. I hugged him close and then Tommy wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight beautiful." He said.

"Goodnight Tommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Tommy left and I fell onto my bed, still fully clothed. I climbed onto the bear and fell asleep on top of it.

AN- SO the idea of falling asleep on the bear was Navzzzzz's idea. Thanks to her for it. SO any idea of what to name the bear? If you have any ideas please let me know in the review. THANKS! Umm… so the whole Harry Potter thing… yeah I know the book didn't come out till 1997 and the movie till 1999 but I did a little time bending. In my story, Harry Potter already came out – the whole series, and Harry Potter world does already exist. Um… and the room… well I kinda always had a fantasy of a room like that. I just figured it would be totally completely awesome right? LOVE YA AND REVIEWS! SO PLEASE DO REVIEW!


	9. Authors note  sorry! but please read!

AN- hey guys so I don't have time to upload another chapter. Unfortunately my laptop screen cracked and at the moment I am using a different computer that I will not have access to again. My home computer has some messed up thing about signing onto online accounts so I can't access my email or fanfiction account from there. Then after I get my laptop fixed I am going to a sleep away camp from June 29 through July 27 and I am not allowed to have a laptop there. So I can't update till august at the earliest. Sorry people. I think the universe hates me at the moment. On the bright side I just aced my bio regent. On the not so bright side I just got braces when there isn't really anything wrong with my teeth – well to me at least. Everyone else seems to think there is something wrong with them. Oh well. Now my mouth hurts. Anyway until august!


	10. The final confrontation

AN- Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait but my home computer has been fixed (not my laptop) and I can update from here sometimes. Maybe. So welcome to the last chapter my lovely readers.

I woke up the next morning at 9 in the morning. I was tired and annoyed but it was morning and it was time to wake up. So I did.

After explaining to Alice the entire long story, I went over to the youth center. Tommy, Adam and Jason were sitting at one of the tables drinking hot cocoa. I went over and joined them.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Kim!" Adam greeted me jovially and pulled out a chair for me. I sat and looked around.

There was Bulk and Skull, sitting with Carmen. John walking up to our table. Katherine and Aisha, sparring on the mats – wait a minute.

"JOHN!" I exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Me?" He said.

"How many Johns do you think I know?"

"Well… it is a pretty common name."

"Just answer the question."

"I'm just following my one true love." He smirked.

"Who would love you?" I asked rhetorically. "You're nothing but a jerk."

"Still oblivious huh Kimmy? I was referring to you. And haven't you learned your lesson by now? _Don't sass me._" He grabbed me from my seat and pulled me close to him.

"HEY! LET ME GO YOU BIG UGLY CREEP!"

"I think you better do as she says." Tommy stood up behind me.

"Or you'll have us to answer to." Jason stood up next to him.

Suddenly everyone, including Bulk, Skull, and Carmen were standing behind me, ready to defend me from the biggest creep there ever was.

"Who're you?"

"Oh I'm Tommy." My knight in shining spandex (or the intergalactic equivalent of it anyway) said. "You know her black belt boyfriend. And these are all of her other martial artist friends."

John dropped my arm then sneered. He leaned down close to my face and practically breathed his words. "Don't think you're rid of me. Your friends won't always be around to save you."

"Yeah that may be true. But that doesn't mean I can't protect myself." I punched him in the face hard enough to let a stream of blood flow from his nose. I then kicked him in a rather… sensitive spot, sending him down onto the floor.

As John crawled away, I rolled my eyes. "Pathetic. One hit and he's gone. Easier than a tenga."

Tommy wrapped his arms around me from behind. He placed a kiss on my head. "That's my kickbutt girlfriend." He said. "I love you. You know that?"

"You better love me. I'd have to kill you if you didn't."

After a few seconds, I had a thought. "I know what to name the bear you gave me."

"What's that?"

"Falcrane."

"Huh?"

"Falcon and Crane. Falcrane."

Tommy smiled. "Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

And I was. Glad I was back that is. I was finally home. Where I belonged.


End file.
